


A Real Hero

by DeadTimeLoss



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadTimeLoss/pseuds/DeadTimeLoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*trash in my mind*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Hero

“阿隆索先生，我们有一场比赛，亟需您的帮助。”

“抱歉，我想我同拜仁的合同还未履行完。”

“是为了Steven。”

“……”

“阿隆索先生？”

“Steven是谁？”

“……”

“等等，我去开下门。”

“阿隆索先生……”门口的人依旧举着手机。

“进来。”

 

影碟机发出粗砺的呲呲声，然后几不可闻的咔哒一声后，世界又找回了原本的轨道，运行得静谧而安详。阿隆索正打算退碟，来客已经一言不发地坐到了电视机前，挺直了腰背，微微前倾，仿佛对屏幕上的画面有莫大的兴趣。阿隆索只得放下遥控器，转身进了厨房。当他端着两杯水出来时，沙发上的人仍努力保持着之前的样子，但手压在屁股下面扭动着，又忍不住抽出来摸摸鼻子。

“我能借用下浴室吗？飞机上总不太舒服……”

阿隆索抬起手指了指。杰拉德立即起身钻了进去，半句飘在空中的谢谢被隔在了门外。

“架子上有浴巾，我猜你能应付得过来？”

 

阿隆索回到沙发上，把进度条又往回拨到了开始处。

花洒的喷溅声，水流在瓷砖上的击打声，戛然而止后的寂静中水珠空灵的滴溅声。他找了个更舒服的姿势，把脚搁到了面前的小茶几上。

屏幕噪点的嗞嗞声，无意暗示深受福泽的卡萨布兰卡背后蹲踞着广不可测的沙漠，似是日光烘烤下爆裂的砾石，连年不落一滴雨。在远离沙漠的欧陆，水声也已消失许久。

“Steven？Steven！”

带着这算是我私人所有的认识，阿隆索推开了浴室门。

对方将浴缸注满了水，把自己全浸了进去。

皮都起皱了，阿隆索撇撇嘴，更像包子了。

“醒醒，醒醒。”

杰拉德睁开眼，转了转眼珠：“你有小鸭子吗？”

阿隆索抄起手边的毛巾冲那张皱巴巴的脸上扔了过去。

杰拉德甩甩头，毛巾的边缘沾上了水，沉沉地往下坠，覆在脸上闷闷的，他只能恋恋不舍地从水里伸出手，一把拽下了毛巾。

阿隆索盯着毛巾漂浮在水面上，一角吸饱了水，轻轻柔柔海草样滑进了水里，一个气泡都没有。他突然生出一种恐慌的幻觉，杰拉德想要睡在水里，把自己埋在海藻丛，或者毛巾堆，或者随便什么东西里。而他只是透过鱼缸的玻璃壁窒息般地注视着这一切，就像别人说的，一个清醒的置身事外的旁观者。对于这样的评价他总是不置可否，甚至也不明白自己是否喜欢。他六个月前就跨出了鱼缸，又或者其实早在六年前他们就不在同一只鱼缸里了。

“你不是就为借个浴室泡澡吧？”

“可是水里很舒服，你要不要一起？”对方说罢往内侧挪了挪，仿佛很有诚意地留出了一个身位。

阿隆索瞥了眼满满当当的浴缸：“我没力气打扫一个湿漉漉的浴室。”

“哦，好的，阿基米德先生。我的小鸭子呢？”

阿隆索一点也不想搭理他。

“但是你得从水里出来了，然后你要是愿意去睡觉或者喝一杯都行。”

“可是你都没有进来试过，你们都是。”

阿隆索努力不去思考“你们”都指代什么。杰拉德又不是真蠢，他知道。只是他现在一点也不想思考。他极少做违心的事情，他选择不搭理，或者说巧妙地避过，现在做文字游戏只让他疲惫而厌倦。

“我就该记得你每天至少要洗十五次手，见到水就高兴，嗯？Lourdes都不会这么玩。”

“Lourdes喜欢水，她最像我！”

“得了，等着你的小姑娘长大了恨死你吧！”

“怎么？”

“你的网络社交账号一定会是她将来最想毁掉的东西。”

怎么就到Lourdes的问题上来了呢？虽然事实上，在他们稳定适时的交流里，话题并不局限于那方的空间里。毕竟借助媒体，你都可以了解对方的实时表现，无论利物浦还是马德里，甚至慕尼黑。这是语言之外的东西，何况在专业方面，他们不需要对方来过多指点，更不需要他人评说。阿隆索只是突然觉得这样弯着腰，跟一个舒舒服服躺在浴缸里的家伙讲话很累。

你只是在寻求母体里安全舒适的感觉，他想起不知哪本杂志上看到的话。他本以为对方应该准备好了一整套说辞，而不是现在这样一次次绕过那些心照不宣的话题。

“说不定你真是一条利物浦港的鱼，不小心游上了岸。”阿隆索走了过去，放下马桶盖，一屁股坐了上去。这个点他本可以看完电影就去睡觉，现在却得在浴室里跟人……聊天？

一直懒洋洋有一搭没一搭的家伙突然坐直了身子，眼睛亮晶晶地盯着阿隆索：“我知道你在想什么，恐怕你是对的。我并不是个那样好的队长。‘虚张声势’，随便怎么说。”

确实不怎么样，但是不是个好队长就是另一回事儿了。阿隆索默默在心里吐槽，反正好话要说也不差我一个，于是他选择不说。

“不，恐怕还要更糟糕一点。我并不是从不抱怨。有时候整天不说话。我不知道说什么，我怕我开口全是怨气，然后明天大家就可以在在梅尔伍德见到我前先在小报上读到我惊世骇俗的言论了。”

阿隆索挪了挪屁股，在一些简短的问候玩笑外，他已经很久没有听过利物浦口音的连片的句子了，这有点陌生感，他不得不打起精神。

“这不是全然顾全大局，我自己知道，当然，也不是说我从来不努力，但是只要是利物浦，这很难分清哪部分是我希望的，那部分是利物浦希望的，或者说人们希望我做的。”

“这有点像你上了高速，就得提速，至少不能低于最低限速，除非……你驶离它，”阿隆索耸了耸肩，“或者说有点像，抱歉，我不是说你幼稚，最初在幼儿园，你并不了解那些规则背后真正的意义，但是你是个好孩子，你遵守它们，并且还能得到糖果，这于谁都没有坏处。”

“我想我还是喜欢高速公路的……只是当我往回看的时候，我是说仅仅对自己，不是写自传或是接受采访，其实你会感到迷惑，我最满足的时刻？最遗憾的时刻？真的有这样的东西吗？那些深刻的时刻究竟是什么？什么事我得到的？什么是我失去的？”

看在杰拉德说那么多话的份上，他觉得他该给他倒杯水或是别的什么，但是一想到他原本的意图是把这个泡在水里的家伙赶紧捞出来，又不该这么纵容，几乎让阿隆索陷入了两难的境地。

但不管怎样，他需要做点什么。

“好吧。虽然我们经常说记忆或是时刻，就好像是某种可以像……果酱？那样凝固起来装进瓶子里的东西，但其实时间是无限延展而流动。站在今天的我们都不是我们，我是说再见时都与以往不同。”

“那是自然。”

“所以在现在的时间点上回溯过去的自己，过去的自己也站在迷雾里，我们并不能再次走进当时的自己，体会到与当时重合的所思所想。现实像纸一样薄，一不留意就拙劣地从缝隙中露出马脚，何况我们永远无法真正接近现实，每一次审视都是自我意识的填补。”

“我很难否认，但同样难以理解，所以记忆的可靠性和意义是被否认的？”

“所以无限的追悔没有意义。”

“我并不明白那是否算是一种追悔，我只是回顾自己作出的每一次选择。每一次对自己解释那什么现实的缝隙里的马脚？我确实不知道那些是真实的，那些是我希望告诉自己是真实的。”

“我在想，到底是在哪一个节点，我错过了什么。我该站在什么样的立场上，俱乐部？教练？球迷？队长？队友？朋友？或者……”

“伴随角色而来的总是相应的责任，谁都有多重的角色，可惜总有些时刻他们发生了重叠和冲突，你无法彻底分离他们，这并不容易。”有时阿隆索庆幸自己并没有那么多角色。

“可是这样我不知道什么时候我该放手，什么时候我欠谁一句‘留下来’……为了我们，或者为我？我不想欺骗自己说我没有焦虑症我很好。”

我不该这样说的，阿隆索有点后悔：“如果这样的解释能让你好受一点，那也未必全然没有意义，虽然……”他立刻又后悔了，虽然我并不觉得你需要，我希望永远没有所谓的道歉和原谅，他及时把它们都吞了下去，已经说太多了。我不觉得你需要我把别人的安慰话再对你说一遍，他只能这样自我安慰。

“可是你甚至都不愿意假装安慰我一下。”我没有？阿隆索简直想咬自己的舌头。

“好像，你从来没有过追悔的事一样。”

“我有什么好追悔的，世界杯的、欧洲杯的、欧冠的、西甲的、国王杯的……你喜欢哪一块？”

杰拉德抽起水里的毛巾甩了阿隆索一脸。

彼时阿隆索正笑眯眯地编排着脑内小对话：——你知道我指的是什么！——不，不，我可不知道。

被溅了一脸时，他并没有躲开，现在他的胡子湿哒哒地黏在了下巴上，水珠顺着尾端滑下，啪嗒滴落在地砖上溅出一小圈水渍。

杰拉德深深看了他一眼：“你还是没有胡子比较好。”

“慕尼黑太冷了。”阿隆索在心里翻了个白眼，我都从来没嫌弃过你的抬头纹。

但大概还是比别人要好一点。

“利物浦呢，温带海洋性。”刚出口他就后悔了，太蠢了，他很难说是从哪个时间点开始，他清醒地意识到Xabi不会再回来了。他依旧是他最希望召回的队友，但也仅仅是希望罢了。或许Xabi或是别人更早就看清了，在他人看来也只是一种无关痛痒的恭维方式罢了。何况论气候，有比伊比利亚半岛更和暖的吗？

“那就算我乐意。”

其实他也记不清阿隆索在利物浦最后是不是也留起了胡子（“我有，你忘了而已。”），那是一个混乱的结束，没有人会去关心这种细节。他所记得的是眼前能触碰到的飞奔过来吐着舌头跟他击掌拥抱的阿隆索，脚下能生出青草味道的午后，不是那个透过演播厅的屏幕看到的西装革履的阿隆索，他并不那么喜欢咖啡的味道。自阿隆索去了慕尼黑后，他又开始吐舌头了，这是种交织着高兴和嫉妒的微妙心态。

阿隆索看着眼神失焦的人，叹了口气：“我们如今已经站在遥远的以后，如果有谁要为意识到过去的选择不够理想而备受责备，这样的批评是不公正的。何况，我不觉得有什么不够理想的。”

“更糟糕的是，事实上历史不能重演，我们没法验证另一种选择是否引向更好的结局。”

“不不，还有更更糟糕的，Steven，”阿隆索摆摆手，“那就是无论多少次站在分岔口，你恐怕还是会做出一样的选择，这是你成为你而不是别人的特质，队长。”也是我坚持的理由。

他们并没有什么特别的称呼。Skipper，Capain或者Leader，这样称呼并不奇怪，但他确实很久没听到这样称呼了。每当他用这个词时，他们就接近了某个中心，他们从两个胡子拉碴，眼角爬上皱纹，有一个稳定家庭，站在职业生涯末期（尽管对于其他领域他们或许正当年，但对于对方他们都知道“还年轻”这样的安慰并不需要）的中年人的躯壳中脱离出来。

但也只是一瞬间。

“我怎么觉得你绕了一圈是在说小说，就像Lilly看的那种故事，时间旅行者啊，蝴蝶效应什么的。”

“我很抱歉，Ane还没到能读书的年龄，Jon更愿意去草地上疯跑。不过这没什么，故事时间是虚构的，这就是人们为什么喜欢读故事。除了在故事里，人无法看到完整的自己，更无法看到完整的他人……哪怕是最亲密的。那是你体验到的时间，我们通过故事重设了时间的目的性。”

“可是依旧有很多令人难过的故事，有时我没法解释。”

“不是每个人都能把个人意志与命运和谐统一起来，这种悲剧感本来就是故事的母题。不过生活的本质并不是让听故事的人流眼泪。”阿隆索扯了一条手纸，扭了扭，接成了一个圈，丢给了杰拉德：“乌比莫斯环，有时以为是前行的道路其实也可能是一个漩涡，但也并不是没有出来的可能。”他松开了手。

“但是……”

“很难，我知道。”

这是再正常不过的人心。你爱她，希望她过得好，但是当你发现没有你她依旧过得好，甚至更好，没有一颗心不会破碎，你害怕自己不再被需要。

“我已经知道有些东西只能去接受，像是腹股沟。”杰拉德苦笑了一下。

“还有比你的腹股沟更难缠的。一些十分热烈的东西。热烈到爆炸，那种刺痛让你血脉贲张，兴奋难抑。”

“哦，我的肾上腺素都飙起来了。Steven. G.一个放哪儿都奇怪的莽撞家伙。”

“别装！”阿隆索做了个打住的手势，“不仅仅是这个，要是都像肾上腺素那么简单就好了。”

“肾上腺素惹你了嘛？”

“肾上腺素很快会过去，但是那些爆炸物却不是。”

“现在我身体里的宇宙就在爆炸，我不知道它是什么数量级的，会生成中子星还是黑洞？”

他不知道对方是否会想起夜空下飞舞的纸片，红色底面上破碎的金色印号。

“你还觉得自己是颗超新星？恭喜你，没有坍缩真是太好了。”他一点也不想解释，愚蠢的科学黑洞先生。

在你平静的日子里，你突然感到灼烧的伤痛。我曾被那闪电击中，你们称之为心灵的契合，灵魂之所属或者别的我无法说出口的词，烧得我体无完肤，它们是爆炸后的碎片，深嵌在我身体里。

“但我没法取出它们。这不像一场手术，可以把病变的东西切除掉。”

只是每次扯动这些部分，它们依旧疼痛。

“只要你注意，它们并不会病变。你与它们对话，学着跟它们对付着相处，然后相互了解。”阿隆索说罢，腹股沟处突然生出一股寒意。

“它们确实是我的一部分。”早在我踏上梅尔伍德的草地前，又自你离开，自我离开。

“无论你视之光明还是黑暗，那是一种本能。”

“被吸引的本能。”

“所以或许现在我们可以问自己，我们有着强烈的生存欲望，究竟是为什么？”

“……这倒能解释所以我生来就不是为了做个好队长。”杰拉德闭上眼又滑下去了一点。

“但，你是。尽管也可以不是，或者说有时候不是。”阿隆索有点泄气。

“你这么说让我觉得，我曾以为我们没有什么共通的东西了，除了一点点可怜的记忆。但是……”

“我们经历过的那些年轻被消除了，好像只是一种幻觉，有时候……”

“对我而言不是，Xabi。”

“这好像是说除了在物质空间，年岁年龄并不具真实意义。但世上一切又确确实实都变了。”

“我没有，你呢？”

“没有。”

回答这样的问题，阿隆索花了比平时要多一点的时间，恐怕比国家队还是俱乐部、麦当劳还是肯德基更长一点。

杰拉德没有在他眼里看到犹豫。

只是这个音节太容易变得轻促，轻促得难以对自己承诺。他要慢慢地说出它。

“Xabi？”

“嗯？”

“你愿意再为安菲尔德踢一场吗？”

“嗯……”

“为了Steven。”

“Bai。”（“Yes.”）

这次他听懂了，那是阿隆索教他的巴斯克语中他所记得的为数不多的单词之一，他知道如何让对方无法拒绝地念出这个简单的音节。

“但是Steven……”

“嗯？”

“我想你最好还是换缸热水，重新冲个澡，你不是小伙子了，Steven。”

“你也不是了，Xabi。”杰拉德摸索着去拔塞子。

阿隆索探过身去，打开了龙头，一脚跨了进去。

可能他本就是缸里的。

Fin.


End file.
